


Dirty Alley Tales: A Ficlet Collection

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 2001: A Space Odyssey, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Breathplay, Creepy, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Gen, Harm to Animals, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knifeplay, M/M, Missing Scene, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets between 100 and 500 words. Watch out for smut and darkfic.This collection is complete.





	1. Concessions (Stancest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone who takes pride in his romantic exploits, Stan can be a little prudish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rimming.

For someone who takes pride in his romantic exploits, Stan can be a little prudish.

“Nuh uh,” he says to Ford, bringing his legs closer together. “You’re not sticking your tongue there.”

This isn’t, however, the strictest ‘no’ Stan has ever said. Indeed, when Ford starts to stroke the backs of Stan’s thighs, Stan doesn’t pull away, nor does he resist when Ford nudges his thumbs between his ass cheeks. Stan stiffens a little when Ford leans in to breathe wetly on his snug, pink hole, but not so much he can’t hear the word that always melts him:

“Please.”


	2. Common Ground (Stancest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford doesn't realize how touchy he's being with Stan.

Ford doesn’t realize how much he’s touching Stan until Stan points it out to him.

“A little touch-starved, aren’t you?”

“Stan?” He frowns over the question, wondering what could have brought it on when he realizes that his arm is around Stan’s neck, holding him near; he starts to pull away in haste, but Stan puts a stop to that by grabbing his wrist.

“Hey, I’m not saying I mind.” Stan grins. “Just curious.”

But Ford keeps thinking about it, the way he grabs Stan from the arm whenever he wants his attention, or wants to lead him somewhere, or when they’re just walking side by side; the way he holds Stan’s face to look him deep in the eyes to see that he’s okay after a dizzy spell or an encounter with some creature; the way he- 

and Stan has just accepted all of it, often amused, never bothered, even though he might have reasons for the latter. Even this isn’t a complaint, just a comment, and he is keeping Ford’s arm where it was before.

He never thought about it on the other side of the portal - never had time to think about it at all - but maybe he really has missed touching another human being, especially now that Bill is gone and he can breathe freely at last, after believing for years that he would never get to do so again. But-

“Maybe I am,” he admits aloud, hiding a smile when Stan’s eyes widen in surprise. Emotional openness is still such a new thing for both of them, and Ford can tell that as much as Stan has yearned for it, he doesn’t seem to be quite prepared for it.

Ford still has hard time dealing with it himself, so he understands. Just as he knows Stan understands his need for touch, that Ford needs to touch. As confused as they sometimes are with each other, the common ground they share has always been there.


	3. Daddy's Boy (Stan/OMCs, Stan/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's usual customer is an older male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for prostitution, daddy kink and praise kink.

For some reason, Stan was always drawn to older men when it came to customers.

“Good boy,” they liked to call him, even though he hadn’t been a boy in a long time, their fingers combing through his long, thick hair. “Make your Papa feel good.”

‘Papa’ always made him shiver, but it never stopped him from burying his face between thick thighs or guiding a warm, solid cock between his own legs. Sometimes he even moaned it like he meant it.

Afterwards they never wanted to stay, except one. This guy always wanted to cuddle afterwards, gathering Stan’s limp body into his arms like he was something soft and fragile, rocking him back and forth in his lap.

“You were amazing,” he said.

“I could see you were hurting, Stan, and I thought I would have to stop. But you held it together, you sucked it up and took it and it was beautiful to watch. You are so brave, Stan.”

“I’ve never had anyone take such good care of me,” he said, and Stan squeezed his eyes shut and lapped up every word.

Soon it appeared that this one guy was his only customer these days, which Stan didn’t mind because he paid so well, but every night they spent together left Stan drained. He couldn’t understand it, but that was a good thing in a way; that meant he didn’t need to care, either. He rode this old man to ecstasy and the old man wrapped him into a cocoon of comfort in return, and the nights were less long that way. There were worse ways to live your life.

“I’ll see you soon, Stanley,” the guy said after he tucked Stanley into the bed, pressing a soft kiss of goodbye against his temple.

“Bye, Bill,” Stan replied, and soon fell asleep.


	4. On the Edge (Billford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill explains why he likes knives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for knifeplay and non-con.

“The fun thing about knives-”

Ford swallows against the sharp point resting on his throat, breathing hard and fast through his nose. The blade moves down, following the column of his throat down to the dip between his collarbones, after which it continues down to his sternum. Bill’s small hand finds his chest, his heartbeat.

“-is how they make you face things about yourself. I mean, you just have to open up in front of one, right?” The blade reaches Ford’s stomach, tracing the muscles there, pressing down just a little every now and then, as if in search of a suitable entrance. Ford shivers when he feels Bill’s hand join the blade in touching his belly, stroking downward.

“You know what I’ve had to face about myself? That I’m a social butterfly.” Both Bill and the knife slide down between Ford’s legs, the tip of the blade tracing through Ford’s pubic hair all the way to the root of his cock, while Bill gathers the rest of it into his black palm.

“I hate doing things alone.” Bill wraps his fingers around Ford’s cock and brings the knife in front of it, pushing the point of the blade close to the head. Ford can’t help but flinch when he feels tip touch against tip, the slightest stab of steel against hot flesh; yet even as his breath quickens with terror, his cock is stiff with blood and anticipation.

“But the good thing about knives,” Bill says, “is that they’re best enjoyed with a friend.”

The knife pushes down.


	5. Fling (Wenbel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Mabel at the end of their summer romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for frottage. Takes place five years after the end of the series.

On the last day of summer, Wendy and Mabel kiss.

They have wanted to do so for some time; Mabel knows her own feelings and she can tell Wendy’s from the way she cups Mabel’s face, how she first nibbles on Mabel’s lips ever so lightly before catching the lower one between her teeth. Mabel welcomes Wendy’s knee as it pushes between her thighs, curving against it as she grabs handfuls of Wendy’s hair, pulling her closer.

“Mabel,” Wendy breathes against her, rubbing her cheek against Mabel’s palm when Mabel cups her face. They kiss again, pushing up against the tree as they lick and taste each other’s mouths, the bark scraping against Mabel’s bare shoulders.

Wendy’s hands move to the backs of Mabel’s thighs, running her fingertips up and down the sensitive skin, and Mabel responds by throwing first one leg, then the other one around Wendy’s waist. Her skirt rides up a little as she does so, making it easier for her to rub her groin against Wendy’s. Wendy grinds against her, stroking her thighs and ass and kissing her neck, and Mabel has to bite her lip to not make a sound. She doesn’t want anyone to come running to them, to interrupt this; she wants to keep kissing Wendy like they’re running out of time. Because they’re running out of time.

Hips rocking together, they rut against the tree; Mabel moans softly even as the rub of the tree bark gets too rough and starts to hurt, even as the stiff denim of Wendy’s jeans is starting to have the same effect despite the protective layer of her panties. But she’s close to coming, and from the sound of it so is Wendy, and she hopes they could come together like lovers in books do, and-

She comes with a howl, only barely having the sense of mind to cover her mouth to keep the sound from echoing too much, and moments later she feels Wendy’s teeth press against the pulse on her neck as she comes also. Wendy’s knees buckle a little, but she still holds onto Mabel, lowering her gently on the ground before slumping down herself. They lean against the tree together, shoulder touching shoulder, not looking at each other.

Summer always ends too soon.


	6. Barely Necessities (Billford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is confused by certain part of human anatomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for nipple play.

“You know what I’ve never understood?” Bill says to Ford. “Why males of your species have nipples.”

Ford blushes, suddenly very aware of his own nipples and how they feel against the fabric of his t-shirt. “I have to say I don’t know either,” he replies, hoping that this will be the end of it.

Of course, once he starts hoping something like that, there’s no way Bill is going to stop anytime soon.

“Females are the ones who need them, not you!” Bill floats closer to him, finger jabbed towards Ford’s chest. “But there yours are-”

With a snap of fingers, Ford’s shirt disappears, making him yelp; Ford cuts himself off when Bill closes the distance between them, holding his breath, only to end up grimacing as Bill pokes him in the left nipple.

“-sitting there, all pretty and useless. Pretty useless, even.” As if to apologize for the poke, Bill starts to stroke the sensitive flesh with the tip of his finger, slowly and gently. The touch is surely intended to be soothing, but the effect it’s having on Ford is far from calming. He’s starting to feel embarrassed about his reaction, but that’s when he catches the playful glint in Bill’s eye.

“All nerves in the right places, yet you can’t actually do anything with them.” Bill cackles. “It makes no sense! Gotta love that.”

Bill rests his small palm over the nipple he’s been caressing, pressing lightly; Ford can feel it harden against the soft touch and the sensation makes him bite his lip, especially as Bill starts to rub him in a slow, circular motion.

“You have other body parts to get pleasure from, too,” Bill says, reaching out for Ford’s right nipple with his free hand. He gives it a light squeeze, sending something like electricity running through Ford’s body. “Where’s the need for these? Utterly pointless.”

Bill pulls at both of Ford’s nipples, drawing a long moan out of him.

“Good thing I’m good with them,” Bill says, pinching both nipples before releasing them. He starts to stroke at them gently with his fingertips again, teasing the tips and soothing the pain away. “Are you?”

“More than good,” Ford replies, too fast; his face burns at his own shamelessness. Bill just laughs.


	7. Wherever You’ll Go (Billford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gives Ford something to drink.

_Drink_ , Bill says.

For a second, Ford hesitates. The hesitation passes and he picks the glass from the table, starts to drink the strange, black liquid within it; it smells rotten and tastes like it too. But he swallows every gulp, holds it in when his stomach tries to heave it out.

 _That’s my boy!_ Bill laughs in his mind as Ford gags, his voice echoing as Ford sets the glass down on the nightstand and stretches down on the bed. Nausea rolls within Ford, not settling down. _Now we’ll wait._

“How long?” Ford is a little concerned; his body obviously wants to get rid of whatever he just digested, and traitorous part of his brain can’t help but wonder if it’s something poisonous. Bill does have hard time understanding the difference between things he can handle and things Ford can handle, after all.

Can he follow Bill wherever Bill wants to go?

 _Just a few- and here we go!_ Bill lets out a long screech of delight as all discomfort leaves Ford’s body, and he starts to feel numb and light. The answer to his question clarifies in his mind as everything else goes fuzzy.

_Yes, Ford, you can._


	8. Matter of Security (Stancest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan starts borrowing Ford's clothes.

After Weirdmageddon, Stan develops a habit of wearing Ford’s clothes.

Ford hasn’t failed to notice that it’s always the same pieces of clothing. Trenchcoats. Sweaters. Every now and then, it’s that trench coat and that sweater, and it takes all Ford’s will power not to march over and rip it all off his brother.

The only reason he doesn’t is that he realizes that Stan must have a reason for doing what he does. But when he finally brings it up with Stan, Stan only looks at him in confusion.

“I just- feel comfortable in them,” Stan says, a pink tint rising on his cheeks. “Like I’m rooted, you know?”

“But why do you need to feel like that?” Ford doesn’t understand. He’s been here for Stan, Dipper and Mabel have been there even if they’re not physically present anymore, his employees still look out for him- Stan has no reason to feel insecure or unsafe. Nobody is going anywhere, least of all Ford.

But- it’s not like Stan has been able to trust that before, now has he?

“Why do you think?” Stan asks him, but he already knows.


	9. Freudian Excuse (Mabifica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Pacifica work through some issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for impact play.

“I was the one who caused Weirdmageddon,” Mabel had said.

Back then, Pacifica had slapped her.

Now, Pacifica didn’t care. She didn’t like that Mabel obviously did, but then again she was a Pines; hero complex seemed to run deep in that family. The important thing was that when it came to relieving that guilt, Mabel came to Pacifica. Pacifica may not have agreed with why Mabel wanted what she did, but she was glad to deliver it.

“Hit me,” Mabel said, and Pacifica did.

On Pacifica’s bed, Mabel’s head snapped to the side at the force of the strike, her cheek flaring red; she moaned, trembling a little, and Pacifica couldn’t resist reaching out, brushing her fingertips against the swelling skin. As Mabel turned her face back towards her, Pacifica ended up trailing her fingers across Mabel’s mouth, feeling her soft lips. She wondered what they would look like stained red.

“Again,” Mabel breathed out, and Pacifica backhanded her across the other cheek, knuckles striking over the bone; Mabel’s cry was so loud it scared her, but then she saw that both of Mabel’s hands were between her legs, her thighs squeezed tight around them, and the sight made Pacifica’s mouth go dry and her stomach knot. 

“More,” Mabel begged, and Pacifica obliged, again and again.


	10. On Adoration (Billford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill appraises the decoration of Ford's house.

When Bill sees what Ford has done to his house, he’s impressed. Bill’s worshipers tend to be obsessive ones, so whatever items they have of him, they either hold onto them to their dying days or destroy every last inch of them in scorned rage; yet Bill recognizes many items from his past in Ford’s cellar. Indeed, he had that six-limb period going on for a while. If he had known Ford was going to be this fascinated with that form, he might have hold onto it a little longer.

“Is it too much?” Ford tries to sound casual, but his earnestness ends up shining through so bright that Bill can’t help but laugh in his face. What’s even funnier is that Ford doesn’t even seem to mind, but gets concerned instead. “It is, isn’t it?”

“Totally! But I like it.” Bill floats closer to a statue of himself, admiring the level of detail that has gone into it. Bill thinks he recognizes the handiwork of the craftsman, too; perhaps the one Bill convinced to push his hands into a fireplace? To Ford he says: “I can’t help but notice, though, that none of your own work is here!”

“How do you know about- wait, I do know how,” Ford mumbles, turning slightly pink in the face. Bill finds it endearing how Ford still isn’t used to the idea of being constantly watched by him. “Well”, Ford continues, “all I have is sketches right now. They don’t fit here.”

“So?” From what Bill has seen, Ford’s sketches are fine, and it’s not like Bill cares about how he’s being honored as long as he’s being honored, reverently. Like he’s the only thing in the universe who matters. “What if I don’t care about that, Ford? What if I just want you to join the fun?“

This is the frustrating thing about Ford. Ford may absorb praise like a sponge, but he also has an insatiable need to prove himself, and no amount of praise or reassurances ever seem to satisfy that need. Not even if they come from Bill. Most of the time, Bill finds that hilarious. Sometimes-

_Do you really think I would bother with you if I thought you had nothing to give?_

“I expect to see something of yours here ASAP,” he says to Ford as Ford fails to respond to his bait. Ford’s eyes widen at that, which brings Bill pleasure; let the guy sweat a little. If Ford really wants to impress Bill, he has to get a little more personal than this.


	11. Guiding Light (Stancest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideally, Ford would accept Stan the way he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ATOTS AU, warning for dubcon.

Ideally, Ford would accept Stan the way he was.

But.

_Stan, I would like us to be a family, too. But you have to work with me so we can get there._

Stan had learned so little during the thirty years Ford had spent on the other side of the portal. He still got in trouble with the law, he could still barely be bothered to think of anyone else but himself, he still- well, there was no use in cataloging it all. Stan Pines was a man who refused to grow up and that just wasn’t acceptable.

_What I’m saying, Stan, that I’m willing to let you stay._

Despite everything that had happened, Ford didn’t believe that Stan was bad at heart. The problem with Stan was that he didn’t, nor had he ever known, what to do with himself, and being on his own only cultivated his undesirable tendencies. What Stan needed was to be steered in the right direction.

_On one condition._

And there was only one person who could take on that duty.

_From now on, you’ll do exactly as I say._

And that’s how it had come to this.

Ford was sitting on the bed, his pants pushed down to his ankles while Stan knelt awkwardly down in front of him, setting his hands on Ford’s knees. Ford couldn’t quite interpret his expression; it was sullen, yet there was strange intensity in it as well, and his hands were eager as they started to move along Ford’s thighs. Ford reached out, running tips of his fingers along Stan’s cheeks, his jaw. When Stan tried to look him in the eye, Ford turned his face away.

_Will that work, Ford?_

_It will be a start._

When he turned back, Stan had leaned between legs and was kissing the inside of his other thigh, holding onto it with one hand while the other hand was sneaking under Ford’s sweater, fingers splaying over his stomach. Ford grasped Stan by the back of his head, trying not to grip, gripping him anyway.

_I guess I’m down with that, then._

Ideally, Ford would accept Stan the way he was. Maybe he would, one day.


	12. Constant Vigilance (Billstan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wants to show Stan something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill Wins AU, warnings for dubcon and exhibitionism.

By now, Stan has mostly accepted his fate. Universe is doomed and Stan and Ford are stuck with Bill, but the kids are back home and safe, and Bill has promised them they will be safe forever. Stan doesn’t know how sincere Bill is about that forever part, but that’s why he and Ford agreed to Bill’s demand that they stay behind. They need to make sure that Bill keeps his word.

As expected, it’s the kind of job that requires you to sacrifice every inch of your soul. Good thing Stan’s isn’t worth anything.

“It’s a lovely day,” Bill says. “Why don’t we go out on the balcony?”

There is no balcony in Bill’s penthouse suite, but it doesn’t take him much to create one, and soon he is walking Stan towards an open door leading outside. Bill’s arms are around him, three pairs of them; his form is warm and solid as he leans against Stan’s back. When they step outside, Stan prepares himself for the worst.

He was right to do so, it turns out. Shacktron is there, only it’s a miserable shadow of itself, and its unsteady step tells Stan immediately that it’s not going to last long in a battle. Of the Henchmaniacs, Xanthar is there to greet the Shacktron, and the idea of that fight is just too unfair for Stan to not say anything.

“Come on, it’s probably kids running that thing. You don’t need to send THAT after them!”

Bill laughs behind him, reaching up to stroke his face with one of his utmost hands. “THAT has a name, Stanley. Why, I never pegged you as someone so closed-minded!” Bill tsks as he starts to unbutton Stan’s jacket with the middle pair of his hands, while the lowest pair starts to unzip Stan’s pants. “And here I wanted to give you a treat for being such a good boy.”

“Bill, please.” Stan squirms as a black hand sneaks into the opening of his pants, sliding under the waistband of his underwear and reaching lower. The middle pair of hands is now unbuttoning his dress shirt and the utmost pair is active too, undoing his bolo tie with one hand while the other settles beneath Stan’s jaw.

“No, they need to learn.” The middle pair of hands has moved onto his undershirt, rolling it all the way up to his collarbones. Stan can feel his pants pooling around his ankles, hands grabbing his soft thighs and pulling them apart. “Unless-”

“What?” Stan probably knows already, but he needs to play the game to the end. That’s the only way to deal with Bill, the only way to even hope to reach some kind of compromise or settlement with him. You have to be ready to bargain and bend all the time.

“You really want to do this, Stan?” Bill chuckles, wrapping his utmost pairs of arms around Stan’s neck and torso while the hands on his thighs remain where they are, keeping Stan spread wide open. “All right, then. Give them a show.”

Stan’s been bargaining and bending for his whole life. He’ll keep going.


	13. Cleansing (Billford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should be easy to get rid of all things Bill.

It should be easy to get rid of all things Bill.

It’s not. As Ford and his family gather the remnants of tapestries, carpets, drawings, statues and so many other things, Ford finds himself caught in the waves of nostalgia more than once. Each wave seems to get stronger and stronger until-

“Ford, you all right?” Stan asks.

Mercifully, he isn’t crying at least. Nor, as it’s his other fear, smiling; nobody is looking at him in disgust. Now that he does smile, he tries to do so in a reassuring way. “I’m fine, let’s keep going.”

It’s not fine. Even though his nightmares are still full of crackling electricity, he still feels wistful when he comes upon sketches of Bill that he was especially proud of, and even now he can’t help but appreciate the way he succeeded in capturing the vivaciousness of his Muse. He feels even greater pang of longing when he comes across a little clay figure he had forgotten he even had, one he used to cradle in his hands the first nights he had it. The fact its pose reminds him of his last sighting of Bill makes everything he feels all the more sharper.

Later, as he watches all the things he treasures ( _used to_ , he reminds himself, _used to_ ) burn, he hopes this is the start of putting Bill behind him for good. He knows it won’t be.


	14. Daydream (Billford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill shares a fantasy with Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for breath play.

“You know what I would like to do to you, Ford?”

“Bill, I’m trying to work.” But his hand is slowing down, his pen going still on the paper. Soon he is waiting impatiently as Bill keeps his silence, then finally speaks up:

“I would like to take that paper bag and put it over your head.”

Ford looks at the grocery bag he brought to the study with him, containing some fruits. The bag would be quite snug around his head, he thinks, but it would fit in. However- “If I ran out of air and started trashing, wouldn’t it break quickly?”

“Hmph, I guess you’re right.” Ford can practically hear Bill pouting, but it doesn’t take long for Bill to come up with a solution. “I got it! A plastic bag!”

Ford imagines the plastic biting into his throat, squeezed there by Bill’s hands, and tries to calculate how long it would take for him to start wanting oxygen. Not long, most likely, and he would struggle his hardest against Bill’s unrelenting grip. “How soon would you let me go?”

Bill’s laughter fills his head. “What makes you think I’d let you go?”

Ford swallows, dropping his other hand into his lap, over his bulging crotch. “I’d have to pry you off?”

“I don’t think you would succeed.” Bill’s voice drops into an uncharacteristic whisper, sending shivers running down Ford’s spine, and he grasps himself through his pants. “I’d just pull it tighter over your face, Fordsy, so I can see your open, gaping mouth through it.”

Ford moans, squeezing himself harder. His hips buck off his chair ever so slightly.

“I think you would be just as hard as you are now, maybe even harder. I would touch you-” Ford has to swallow a particularly obscene moan, grinding against his palm. “-and it would drive you crazy, Ford. What do you think would come first, unconsciousness or you?”

“I-” Ford bites his lip, thrusting into his hand as he imagines the bag around his head, the plastic pulled taut over his face as he gasps helplessly for air, peering through the material to see Bill looking at him, eye narrowed with delight as he grips Ford from neck and cock both. He can’t hold his moans back anymore, nor does he want to; he needs Bill to know how much he wants him.

“Yes, you,” Bill purrs, and Ford comes.


	15. The Most Dangerous Game (Wendy, Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy plays a party game.

In Gravity Walls, a game of truth and dare can be dangerous.

“Wendy,” Robbie had said, rubbing his palms together, “I dare you to go summon Bill Cipher!”

Wendy knows this damn well as she stands in the dark bathroom, looking into the mirror.

She knows how the legend goes. If you say Bill Cipher three times in front of the mirror, he will appear. She also knows that Gravity Falls is full of strange things. Weird creatures in the woods. Mysterious incidents and accidents. Teens talk about it sometimes, adults never talk about it at all. But children talk about it all the time, and that’s how Wendy had first heard about Bill.

_Shake his hand and he will grant you a wish._

_Shake his hand and he will rip it off._

_If you talk to him, he’ll eat you._

She doesn’t think Robbie or others know anything other than if you do the Bill Cipher trick in the bathroom, you’ll scare yourself shitless, and that’s what they’re hoping to happen with Wendy. She went along with it, because otherwise she would be never doing this. She’s usually too levelheaded for that. But today-

“Hey, where’s Wendy?”

Apparently, Tambry has returned from having a smoke outside.

“We dared her to do the Bill Cipher!”

Wendy takes a deep breath. Her heart is racing so fast she can feel it in her ears. She mouths Bill Cipher few times without any sound, just to get used to the shape of the name.

“Robbie, you idiot! It’s the anniversary of her Mom’s death today!”

“What!”

Wendy opens her mouth.

Nothing comes out.

The bathroom door flies open, the lights are put on. Robbie’s arms wind around her, holding her tight as he helps her walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Bill being summoned like Bloody Mary comes from Dipper and Mabel's Guide To Mystery and Non-Stop Fun.


	16. Worthy Opponent (Gideon, Stan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon misses Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as Gideon/Stan.

While Stan and the Author are away at the sea, Gideon starts visiting the Mystery Shack.

To his surprise, he becomes fond of the place very quickly. He’s never cared for kitsch before, but something about Shack’s rubbish is very endearing, and he keeps stealing touches at various things whenever Ramirez isn’t looking. (He feels bad about it; no one likes it when customers paw the merchanise without planning to buy it.)

Maybe good ol Stanfo- Stan really knew what he was doing after all, instead of just being insanely lucky like Gideon always thought he was. Ramirez is slowly adding his own flavors to the role of Mr. Mystery the longer he’s in it, making it his own, but he never tries to erase traces of Stan completely.

To his surprise, Gideon finds himself feeling grateful for that.

As Stan’s absence stretches on, Gideon starts to look forward to his return, to see what the new, heroic Stan Pines is going to do with his shop. Gideon likes to watch masters at their work, after all, and he wants to be finally able to fully appreciate this one.


	17. Cat's Gifts (Billford, Fiddleford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange items start appearing on Ford’s doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bill being a creep and harm to animals.

Strange items start appearing on Ford’s doorstep.

Most of the time, they are simple things from the forest: bird bones, dead leaves, loose claws and teeth. They make Fiddleford shudder, but Ford welcomes them all.

“It’s okay, I know who this is,” he tells Fiddleford, examining each of his ‘gifts’ closely to see if there are any messages scribbled on them, only to frown in disappointment when he finds none. “He’s a bit strange, but he means well. Don’t worry about it.”

Fiddleford worries about it. A bat flying into the window of his car when he’s driving off after one late night doesn’t help matters.

“I don’t see how that’s connected,” Ford says when Fiddleford tells him about the bat, shows him its broken little body. It’s clear that the bat’s eyes had been blinded before it had hit Fiddleford’s window, even though it had been still alive when it had flied into it, when Fiddleford had come out of the car and checked on it. “Really, I don’t understand why you’re even suggesting that.”

“You are basically receiving body parts in mail.”

Ford snorts. “Body parts? Old bones and teeth! You should hear yourself, Fiddleford.”

So should you, Fiddleford thinks, but he can tell this is going to be a lost battle, so he just shrugs instead. Ford smiles and gives his shoulder a friendly shake. “Obviously, we have been working too much lately. Let me take you out for a drink.”

As they are leaving, Fiddleford could swear he hears Ford whispering ‘good boy’. But when he looks at Ford, Ford isn’t even looking at him.


	18. The Hatch (Billford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Ford play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Bill Wins AU (I like those).

“Wanna play a game, IQ?”

Ford never wants to, but he always plays. His hope doesn’t allow him not to try. “What do you have in mind?”

“I’m sure you’re gonna _love_ this one.” Bill squeezes him close to his eye, so Ford can feel the brush of his lashes against his cheek, the wetness of his eye ball. “It’s called ‘Float and Go’.”

With that, Ford finds himself drifting off the ground; the moment he feels himself pop loose from Bill’s grip, he starts moving, flailing his limbs before he figures out how to move them in the right way, focusing his gaze on the roof after that. He can see there is a little hatch up there, and he starts swimming towards it.

“I see you got what it’s about, Fordsy!”

It’s not easy to work against the air the way it is to work against water. But Bill is in playful mood, waiting for him to get it, until Ford is moving upward and toward the hatch. He knows it’s just an illusion, that if he opens it there will be nothing but the rest of the roof behind it, but-

“You get away, you’ll be free!”

It’s a lie. He knows it is. His body refuses to stop fighting, his hope holds onto life with torn, fragile fingernails.

“If you don’t, you’ll be mine!”

Bill doesn’t even need to move; all he needs to do is stretch his arm, have it slither through the air towards Ford like some hellish snake before it’s close enough to grab his ankle. Bill’s grip is always harsh, and so is the yank that follows.

“And what do you know, I win!”

Ford knows Bill does. He keeps staring at the hatch, reaching for it, anyway.


	19. Boyfriend Material (Dipeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon asks Dipper out.

When Gideon asks Dipper Pines out, he’s prepared to be turned down. In fact, when Dipper says yes, he’s shocked.

“Why?”

Dipper narrows his eyes at him. “What, is this some kind of trick?”

“No! I’m just- surprised.” So surprised that he should be the one asking if he’s being tricked, really. “I did try to kill you.”

“Eh, Bill tried to kill me much worse.” Dipper shrugs, tilting his head as he looks at Gideon. “So, you want to do this or not?”

“Of course!” Now the happiness is starting to kick in, and Gideon finds himself smiling. Dipper said yes! They can now- “I was thinking I could take you to a tour around the haunted houses we have over here. Maybe sit down for drinks in one?” He winks, hoping he’s doing this right. Taking other person’s interests to account first, offering to do something that teenagers do. He has stolen one of his father’s finest bottles of wine just for this.

Dipper shrugs again. “Sounds cool.”

“Great!” Gideon is so excited he has to clap his hands, which makes Dipper laugh. He likes the sound of Dipper laughing; it makes him think of piano music, bells and other happily clinging things. Gideon likes those things. “How does tonight after sunset sound?”

“I need to sneak past my uncles.” Dipper frowns in thought, and for a moment old Gideon raises his head and suggests they arrange a convenient food poisoning. “I can do that,” Dipper says, and new Gideon smacks his old self down.

Turns out Dipper can’t, but Gideon toasts him from the backyard while Dipper toasts him back from the window of his room, drinking plain water while Gideon samples his wine. The wine is sour, but all in all it’s a passable first date.


	20. Telephone Game (Stancest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody keeps calling Ford and hanging up.

It’s not hard to figure out who always calls Ford only to hang up on him.

In between the calls, Ford has plenty of time to think about what he’d do if Stan stayed on line just a little longer. The first, instinctual reaction, even in speculation only, is to hang up on Stan; surely everything that needs to be said between them has already been said. The second thing that pops into his mind is the waiting game, listening to Stan’s breathing until Stan hangs up (Ford is not planning to lose that game). Should Stan ever stay, it seems like those two options are the most likely outcomes; it doesn’t seem necessary to even think about anything else.

Ford thinks about it, anyway. He thinks about speaking up, how it would feel like to say Stan’s name for the first time in years. He tries to imagine Stan deciding to break the silence himself, if his voice still sounded the same.

No matter how much he thinks about it, he can’t imagine what would follow either scenario.

The next time the phone rings and he knows it’s going to be Stan, Ford thinks of a route that didn’t even come up in his earlier speculations: not answering the phone at all. If it’s somehow Mom or Dad after all, they will call again. Same with Fiddleford and everyone else he knows. He has a long list of examples of that happening in the past, him missing calls and people in question always phoning him back. If it’s any of them, it will be all right.

He has no idea what will happen if he doesn’t try to answer Stan’s call.

“Hello?”

The expected outcome happens: Stan hangs up. As always, it’s a relief.


	21. Moral Dilemma (Fiddauthor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford sits in his car, memory gun in hand.

Fiddleford sits in his car, memory gun in hand.

Outside, Ford’s house is shrouded in darkness. Fiddleford knows it doesn’t mean Ford is sleeping; it means that he’s in the basement, working on that damn portal. He probably isn’t aware that Fiddleford has arrived, nor is he expecting it. Ford’s ready to go on with the test with or without him.

Fiddleford shifts the gun from one hand to another, taking comfort in its weight.

He could put an end to this nonsense right now. Ford may open that portal today, but he was swallowed by it a long time ago; yesterday he chose its unknown promises over Fiddleford. The memory (he grips at the gun in his hands) of Ford at the diner, staring at him blankly as Fiddleford tells him to publish his research and forget about the portal, before standing up and coldly telling him to either be there tomorrow or get left behind, is still sharp. That cold rejection had somehow hurt more than outright spite would have. Fiddleford would have been able to handle rage. Getting nothing at all was just devastating.

He takes a tighter hold of the gun and starts selecting the target for erasure.

Ford has left the door open for him, so he just goes inside, the gun hidden in the pocket of his lab coat. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Ford appears out of nowhere, and Ford appears to have the same reaction to him.

“Fiddleford! I was just-” To Fiddleford’s surprise, Ford smiles. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come.”

The gun hangs heavily at his side. “I- considered that.” He shakes his head, forces himself to smile too. “Shall we go?”

To his further surprise, Ford doesn’t start immediately rushing towards the basement. Instead, he reaches out to grab Fiddleford lightly by the scruff of his neck, squeezing him gently. “I’m glad you came, Fiddleford.”

He hates how little it takes for his resolve to start shaking. “I wasn’t sure about that.”

“You didn’t need to doubt.” Ford’s hand drops down to his shoulders and he pulls Fiddleford into a loose hug. “We are at the cusp of greatness, Fiddleford. I wouldn’t want anyone else at by side but you.”

He loathes how little it takes for him to start melting with fondness, forget all about hurt and humiliation. “I need to go check my car real quick, do you mind?”

“I’ll be at the basement.”

Yet at the end, it’s not that hard for Fiddleford to choose other things over Fiddleford, too.


	22. Shipmates (Billford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and BIL-9000 play a game. Fusion with 2001: A Space Odyssey.

“Careful, Fordsy!”

BIL-9000 laughs; it’s always laughing. Ford knows that Fiddleford is unnerved by BIL’s relentlessly cheerful nature, but Ford doesn’t mind it; given Fiddleford’s proneness to anxiety and Ford’s to moodiness, he thinks it’s good to have a joyful spirit around, even if it’s just a machine. Besides, so far BIL’s personality hasn’t got in the way of him doing his job, which Ford thinks is BIL’s most important quality.

“Careful of what?” he asks, although he does know the answer. They are playing chess and BIL has been dominating the game so far, and he can’t help but gloat about it a little to Ford. That, as well as BIL’s habit of boasting, is also a trait that Fiddleford finds very discomforting about BIL, but again it’s something Ford minds more endearing than threatening. What was so bad about machines having their own unique personalities, anyway?

“I’m going to eat you up,” BIL exclaims, making his move. He giggles immediately after making it. “Queen to bishop three, bishop takes queen, knight takes bishop, mate! I win!”

“I guess you do,” Ford says with a smile, lifting his hands off the board. “I suppose it’s back to work for both of us.”

“I suppose so.” BIL sounds almost disappointed about that, but unlike humans, he gets over his antipathy immediately. “Thank you for the most enjoyable game, Ford! I hope you’ll be ready to play again soon.”

And this is what unnerves poor Fiddleford the most: the obvious bond that has formed between Ford and BIL-9000, their easy camaraderie and the pleasure they take in each other’s company. Ford thinks it’s quite old-fashioned of Fiddleford to be so worried about trustworthiness of a machine. This BIL may be more exuberant in personality than any of the other BIL units they’ve encountered, but Ford doesn’t think being different makes it bad. It just makes it special.

Ford knows how it’s like to be special, too.

“I hope so too,” he replies.


	23. Keepsake (Mabel, Stancest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel comes across a memory from Stan's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Summer of Stancest, theme is Mindscape.

As she’s packing up to leave the Shack, Mabel sets her drawings aside on the bed. She ends up feeling boggled over how many of them she has; there seems to be one for every day she’s spent in the Shack, and she has to take a moment to pat herself on the back for being so productive. After she’s done packing, she sits down to go through all the drawings, in order to decide which ones to keep for herself and which ones to leave behind for Stan and Ford. One drawing makes her stop.

As she spreads it open before her, she remembers immediately where she made it: back at Soos’s house, after Gideon had taken the Mystery Shack over. But what she remembers even better is what inspired it: her visit to Stan’s mind. It’s an unfinished drawing, consisting mostly of the flora that can be found growing outside the Shack, all in shades of grey. There is a huge, blank space in the middle of the drawing, and for a moment she can’t remember what was supposed to go into it. Then it comes to her.

The swing set.

Even now, the memory of that set is still clear in Mabel’s mind. One swing whole, the other broken down; even before she had understood the meaning of it, the sight had bothered her. She remembers thinking that such a sad thing couldn’t belong in her uncle’s mind, that it had to be something that had been twisted by Bill’s presence. She never had a clue just how many sad things belonged in Stan’s mind.

Just thinking about that makes Mabel’s eyes burn, and that makes one thing obvious: the drawing can’t stay here. For a moment, she grips the edges of the drawing, trying to will herself to rip it; in the end, her hands go slack. Sad or not, it’s still something she chose to memorize; that her Stan used to be lonely and full of sorrow, but that this has now changed. Stan has his brother back at last, and Ford is happy to be back, the two of them can finally start being happy together. Memories can be what they are: just memories.

The drawing, on the other hand-

Smiling to herself, Mabel unpacks her pens and crayons; there is still time before she and Dipper need to go. There is still time to fill the greys with colors and fix that swing.


	24. Course Correction (Billford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill adjusts Ford's mind. NSFW, warning for non-con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for this prompt: "I'd wish you'd write something about Bill rewriting words or worse in Ford's mind, but pre-betrayal and with porn ^^"

“Bill, no,” Ford says to Bill, too often.

“Bill,” Ford says after the first adjustment; Bill lets things be for a while after that, allowing Ford to get used to the absence of the word. After Bill witnesses Ford saying it without problems in other situations, he moves on to the next phase.

“Bill, yes,” Ford says after the second adjustment, which makes his eyes flare wide with surprise; Bill pretends not to notice, even backing up to let Ford believe that Bill still cares about his feelings. But he plays with the buttons of Ford’s shirt longer, uses more pressure when he runs his thumb over Ford’s lower lip.

“Touch me,” Ford says after the third adjustment, with the tiniest crack in his voice; Bill obliges, caressing the long, solid column of Ford’s neck, slipping his hands under Ford’s shirt, palming Ford through his pants. Ford moans and trembles, not resisting even though he still can.

“Make me yours,” Ford says after the fourth adjustment; he’s defenseless as Bill tightens a collar around his neck, as Bill brings the tips of his fingers together around his throat, as Bill turns his eye into a mouth and latches it onto his neck, sucking and licking and biting.

“Bill,” Ford says after Bill sweeps it all away, restoring his favorite playground for new games. “Bill.”


	25. Bargaining (Mabill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel summons Bill. Sock Opera AU, warning for character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what if Bill's plan, as detailed in Journal 3, had succeeded?

When Mabel steps into the dark bathroom, she wishes for a moment she could fill it with candles; she closes the door instead.

“Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher,” she chants, expecting something yellow to pop on the mirror any moment. She feels relieved when nothing happens, only to almost scream when something does.

“Hey there, Shooting Star.” Shining bright, Bill floats behind her so his eye is peeking from behind her shoulder. “Want to know why Pine Tree died, do you?”

Mabel already knows: because of her. “I want to know how to fix it.”

She knows the price will be too high, something that Dipper doesn’t want her to pay; she doesn’t care. Bill laughs behind her, grasping a handful of her hair.


	26. Lucid Dreaming (Mabill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel has a strange dream.

Mabel dreams of being a doll.

It’s not the first time Mabel has been something other than a human in her dreams; she’s an orca in one of her recurring ones. But something about this dream is wrong. Usually, she’s in control of her dream body; she can’t move in this one at all. She’s starting to get angry about that when she feels something else move her.

Her other hand is lifted up, as if to rest on an invisible shoulder; likewise, her other hand is stretched to the side and upward, as if to grab a hand. It’s like she’s about to dance with someone; she wonders who her partner is going to be.

“Look at you, all ready for me,” Bill Cipher says, stepping into her reach as he takes her hand.

She wakes up.


	27. Encore (Bideon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon has a recurring dream.

There is a dream about Bill that Gideon keeps having even as an adult.

In the dream, he’s dancing. Sometimes he’s wearing his own clothes, sometimes the ones he wore back at the Fearamid; the latter are always tailored to the body he has today, as if they have grown along with him. Most of the time, he dances in his cage, but sometimes he’s down at the floor, in front of the human throne and Bill.

“Dance, my little fool, dance!” Sometimes Bill shoots electricity at him out of his eye, like he did to the Author. It never hits him, but it never fails to make his heart race, either. “Remember, there are consequences for breaking your promises!”

Gideon dances. At some point, shackles snap around his wrists and ankles, weighing on him as he swirls; yet he starts dancing faster, in more extravagant way, desperate to entertain. It never stops the collar from closing around his neck, from Bill yanking on the chain.

“Why don’t you come here, my little traitor?” Bill says then, sweet and gentle. He is never more terrifying than when he’s sweet and gentle. “I have something I need to tell you.”

From this point on, the dream is always the same. Regardless of where he was before, he is now on the floor, wearing his own clothes; he makes his way to the throne, stiff as an automaton, watching as the throne grows smaller the closer he gets to it. By the time he has reached it, it’s small enough for Gideon to sit on it, next to Bill who is now his size.

Bill’s hands come to rest on his cheeks, stroking them; they are as small and soft as they are in his memories, and they always feel real.

“Gideon,” Bill says.

So real that Gideon has to wake up before Bill says anything more.


	28. Hold Up (Fiddauthor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford doesn't want to work on the portal. NSFW.

“How about we stay in today?”

Ford’s knuckles, which have been stroking along Fiddleford’s cheekbone, halt.

“Fiddleford,” Ford says. “It’s important that the project moves forward. We’re already late in the schedule.”

That’s funny, Fiddleford didn’t know they had a schedule.

“Just for one day, Ford.” Fiddleford reaches behind himself, feeling around with his hand until he locates Ford’s groin. He searches for Ford’s soft cock, gathers it into his hand, feels it immediately respond to his touch. “C'mon, be nice to yourself for once.”

Ford says nothing. Instead, he thrusts against Fiddleford’s hand; starting to feel hopeful, Fiddleford guides the hardening length between his ass cheeks, feeling it grow even firmer in between them as he rolls his hips back against Ford’s. He closes his eyes as he feels Ford’s lips press against his shoulder in a tender kiss, as Ford’s large hands settle down on his hips.

He has almost crossed over from hopeful to victorious when he feels Ford spill his seed against the small of his back, only to be crushed by five simple words.

“We need to go now.”

Gritting his teeth, Fiddleford lingers in the bed for several minutes out of sheer spite.


	29. Offering (Billford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill examines Ford's new tattoo.

“This,” Bill begins. He has to stop.

On the small of Ford’s back, Bill sees the image of himself, surrounded by the zodiac wheel with its symbols. He brings his hand close to the markings, letting his palm hover over them for a moment; beneath him, Ford’s body tenses in anticipation. When Bill rests his hand down on the warm, supple skin, Ford breaks into trembles.

This is not the first time someone has physically marked themselves as Bill’s. Yet there is something especially sweet about this submission, about the way Ford arches to Bill’s touch and tries to pull away from it at the same time. Bill thinks that if he were to grow claws and dig them into the yearning flesh under his hands, Ford wouldn’t mind; all Ford minds right now is letting Bill see just how desperate he is for him.

“This sight,” Bill begins again, “is for my eyes only.” He drags his palm upwards on Ford’s back, feeling the dip of his spine and his sweat-sticky skin until he reaches Ford’s neck. He grabs the scruff of it, pulling until Ford’s head is lifted off the pillows, tilting it upward until their eyes meet. “Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t.” Ford doesn’t even need to say that out loud; Bill can see the promise glimmering in his eyes, feel it in the way Ford finally yields to him.


	30. Happily Ever After (Mabideon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon loves Mabel's hair. A Weirdmageddon AU.

Gideon loves Mabel’s hair. He loves running his hands through the thick, brown locks, pressing his cheek against them; he doesn’t like how doing either makes Mabel grow horribly tense, but he tries to ignore it. It will get better in time, he tells himself.

“You will never have to worry about anything ever again,” he tells her. He gathers a little bit of her hair into his hands and starts braiding it, making sure to treat each strand with utmost tenderness. “I’ll make sure of it.” He frowns when he hears her scoff at his words, but he ignores that too, continuing to work on the braid. “You won’t have to worry about your family.”

This should be the clincher. It’s hard for Gideon to not have any ill wishes towards Stan or Dipper, but if pretending he has none is what will make Mabel love him, then that’s what he’s ready to do. Besides, he’s pretty sure that Stan and Dipper truly are fine, somewhere. Bill hadn’t said anything about killing them, after all.

He knows that counts for something, no matter how much of a liar Bill is. Mabel seems to know that too, as she doesn’t react to his last promise, merely shifting his position as Gideon finishes the braid off by trying the ends of her hair together.

“There!” He almost tells Mabel that she’s pretty now, but fortunately he’s able to stop himself in time; of course Mabel is always pretty. Gideon shakes head at himself, patting Mabel’s shoulders. “Ready to go?”

Mabel says nothing; she just stands up and walks to the door, exiting it while Gideon is still getting up from the floor. Gideon thinks about scolding her, but decides against it; he needs to remember to be kind and patient. Mabel is still adjusting, after all, and if Gideon is really honest with himself, so is he. He never thought Bill would be this thorough about giving him everything he had ever dreamed of.

She’s never going to leave him now, and he’s never going to leave her. They will be okay.


	31. Here For You (Stancest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will never have to worry about anything ever again. I’ll make sure of it.”

“You will never have to worry about anything ever again. I’ll make sure of it.”

Ford knows he sounds overly dramatic; he is nevertheless unprepared for Stan straight up laughing in his face. “Sure, Sixer,” Stan says, tone jovial, before turning away to return to the gift shop, where Soos is waiting for him.

Soos will be running the Shack when Stan and Ford are gone at the sea, and Stan has the utmost confidence in his handyman’s ability to do the job. Ford shares that confidence, and with him it goes even deeper; he is sure Soos will be able to keep doing it for the rest of the Shack’s existence. Stan doesn’t seem to share that faith, as he still insists on taking the mantle of Mr. Mystery back the moment they return. 

Ford has been trying to talk him out of that, pointing out that he’ll be able to look after Stan himself, but Stan hasn’t been receptive to his arguments at all. His brother still thinks he needs to look out for himself, as if he doesn’t have Ford in his life now. That just won’t do.

Watching his brother go, Ford thinks about his options. He will have time to work on this at least; soon he and Stan will be at the seas, just the two of them, and while anomaly hunt will be taking up most of their time, Ford will have an opportunity to work on a solution for Stan’s stubbornness as well. He will convince Stan that he can let the Shack go, and his life as Stanford Pines go; he can be Stanley now, _Ford’s_ Stanley. He doesn’t need anything from the outside to define him anymore.

Stan has all he needs now. It’s just the matter of making him see it.


	32. In Praise Of (Billford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford has nothing but praise for Bill.

“I still can’t believe how perfect you are.”

Once, Ford would have been embarrassed to say things like that to any living creature. He just isn’t that kind of guy; he thinks such confessions are mushy and silly, pointless. Part of him still can’t believe he’s saying things like this seriously.

“Hush, you’re making me blush!” Bill clasps his hands behind his back and looks down, playing coy. Ford can’t help but chuckle; Bill is such an actor at times. “No need to stop though!” Bill looks up at him with expectation and Ford is hasty to continue.

“You are just- the most incredible creature I’ve ever met. I can’t believe you’re real.” This time, Ford can’t help but cringe inside; there are sappy things and then there are things no one ever says to anyone. “I can’t believe you’re here with me.”

Bill beams at him, pleased; thrilled at having got such reaction out of him, Ford hears himself say: “I want to keep you forever.”

It takes a moment until Ford’s own words hit him; when they do, he goes cold inside, his hands rising up to cover his face. “Oh no.”

“You want to keep me? That’s something new!” Bill laughs; the sound is so close that it makes Ford drop his hands, and he’s startled to see Bill float right in front of his face. “See Ford, that’s usually my line.”

“Really?” His face warms over the idea of Bill saying that, meaning it the same way Ford means it- it almost feels impossible, that a creature like Bill could have feelings of that kind, the intense hunger and the desire to possess. Does anything even exist that Bill could want as much as Ford wanted Bill?

If such is out there, it certainly isn’t Ford. He is already jealous of that something, whatever it may be.

Bill laughs at him, reaching out to pat him on the cheek.

“Sure thing! I’m a real magpie, don’t you know? Want all the shiny stuff!” Bill leans close, lifting his hand toward Ford’s eyes. “Like these wet things!”

“Hey!” Ford laughs when he steps away from Bill’s reach, but inside he feels disappointed.


	33. Ownership (Stancest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford’s brother likes to be owned. NSFW.

“Mine.”

Ford’s brother likes to be owned, Ford discovers. He likes to be tossed around and pinned down, have Ford hover over him and cover his body completely with his own. His wrists, solid and strong, fit perfectly into the grip of Ford’s six-fingered hands.

“Mine.”

Stan likes it when Ford holds him by the throat, shakes him a little as Stan laughs. Why Stan is laughing, Ford doesn’t know; maybe there is something absurd about this situation after all? But Stan is hard when Ford cups him, Stan shivers with anticipation when Ford unbuttons his trousers and pulls the zipper down. Stan’s whole body curves when Ford pushes hand inside his boxers, hips jerking to meet his touch.

It’s all good, because Ford loves this too. He loves to have his brother at his mercy, trap his wrists beneath his head and wedge himself between his spread legs, loves to make Stan submit and surrender to him. He loves how Stan is always ready to do that.

“Mine.”

Ford can’t stop saying that word. He breathes it against Stan’s cheek as he leans over his brother, over and over again as he strokes Stan, as he rubs himself against Stan’s soft thigh. It takes him a while to realize that Stan is whispering something to him in return; when he finally hears what Stan is saying, he feels his cock twitch faster.

“Yours.”


	34. Stay With Me (Billford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford wants Bill to stay with him for the day.

“Don’t go in today.”

First, it doesn’t seem like Bill even heard him. Bill continues to lean against Ford, eye closed, his form solid and warm against Ford’s chest. Ford has already decided that he doesn’t want to disturb him again when Bill’s voice rings out: “What should I do instead?”

Hope flares in Ford’s chest, even though he tries to hold it back. This doesn’t mean anything yet, this isn’t a promise yet- “Stay in bed with me,” he says, resting his hands on Bill’s sides above his arms, where human shoulders would be. “We could just- be together.” 

It’s a weak sales pitch, if it’s one at all; Ford knows he needs to come up with something more convincing, but his mind is empty. So instead of speaking, he just wraps his arms around Bill, trying not to squeeze him too tight as he holds him against his chest. He feels warm when Bill drops his inky black arms down on top of Ford’s flesh and blood ones, when Bill kicks out his legs against Ford’s thighs. Heart hammering, Ford tightens his hold just a bit, closing his eyes. He doesn’t want to let Bill go, ever.

He hears a sigh; he’s not sure whether it comes from Bill or from himself.

“You know what?” Bill hugs his arm, leaning more fully against him. “Why not.”


	35. Much Obliged (Mabill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is grateful to Mabel.

Fordsy thinks Bill doesn’t know anything about gratitude. That just goes to show there are lots of things Stanford Pines knows nothing about.

The thing is, Bill is grateful to Mabel Pines. Without her, he simply wouldn’t be here, wouldn’t have a body, wouldn’t have won. He owes all his new power and domain to her and he’s not going to forget that anytime soon.

That’s why he goes to her bubble every night, to make sure that his magic will hold and that Mabel will get to enjoy the perfect wonderland that he promised her. When Mabel tosses and turns in her bed, all her doubts and fears rising up from the depths of her mind, Bill is there to smooth it all away, give her peace again. He plays with her brown hair, spreads it into a wild halo around her head.

“You belong to me and no one else.” He brushes his thumb across her brow, stealing a dream about Dipper away. “Keep that in mind, Shooting Star.”

She may not have been good enough to her uncle and her brother, but Bill is more than happy to claim her.


	36. On White Lies (Stan & Dipper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper knows that Stan is planning to leave.

When Stan declares that they need to start clearing out the Mystery Shack, Dipper knows immediately that something is up.

He knows Mabel knows, too, but she prefers to pretend that everything is okay, and Dipper doesn’t push her; it’s better that only one of them is fuming over this. Soos comes out of his own denial just long enough to confirm to Dipper that Stan has never felt the need to do any clearance sales before, preferring to recycle the unsold goods instead. Obviously, the Shack is being cleared out for good.

Stan is leaving and he’s not bothering to tell anyone about it. 

It angers Dipper beyond all words. Maybe Stan leaving has something to do with the tense relationship between him and Ford, but Dipper doesn’t care about that; nothing stops Stan from being open and honest with them about it. It’s especially frustrating because Stan had finally, finally been that with them, sincere, all his secrets had finally been out- Dipper had felt like he could finally get to know Stan for real, after dealing with so many masks for so long.

Apparently Stan doesn’t want the same.

No, even in his anger Dipper knows that isn’t true. Stan does love him and Mabel and Soos; they are Stan’s family no matter what, and Dipper is sure Stan is happy that he finally gets to be real with them, too. No, all this new secrecy is some misguided attempt from Stan to protect them, as if his lies will make up for his absence. It’s such nonsense.

“So next spring you’re going to have loads of new stuff here, huh?” he asks Stan while Soos sets up the camera for the first commercial of the clearance sale. Stan, who is in the middle of fussing over his hair, snaps out of his thoughts, looking at Dipper with confusion for a moment before grinning wide.

“Yeah, that’s right!” Stan puffs out his chest. “Even the Shack needs something new every now and then! Not that you kids haven’t been a breath of fresh air,” Stan says, reaching out to straighten Dipper’s hat.

Dipper lets him, even though he wants to step away. He can do nice lies, too.


	37. Romance Of The Century (DipRob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up with some regrets.

“Oh man.” Dipper, sitting in the grass among sleeping people, has been whimpering that for several minutes, sounding increasingly more like a helium-filled balloon. “Oh man oh man.”

His memories of the night before are the following: Woodstick. Music. Booze. Robbie Valentino, former Annoying Crush Stealer turned into Friendly Neighbourhood Rebel. More laughter. Hips bumping accidentally together. Hips bumping intentionally together. Beer-flavored kisses, many of them.

“Oh man,” Dipper says again, sounding like a chipmunk.

“Dude, tone it down, will ya?” Robbie, stretched down on the grass by Dipper’s side, yawns and wraps an arm around Dipper’s waist. “It’s cool.”

“It’s cool?!” Okay, now Dipper sounds too agitated even for himself, and he didn’t mean it that way, as Robbie seems to have taken it when he starts frowning deeper than usual. “Look, I liked it. No, I loved it.” Dipper pauses. “Yeah, I actually mean that.”

“That’s no surprise,” Robbie says smugly, which makes Dipper roll his eyes.

“But, this changes everything! Our whole dynamic is going to change! Things are gonna get awkward!” Dipper falls silent again when a new realization dawns on him. “Mabel is going to smell you on me. I just know it!”

Now Robbie gets worried, too. “Shit.”

“Oh man!” With that final squeak, Dipper falls down on the grass.

They lie there together for a while, with Robbie staring at the sky while Dipper keeps muttering into his hands. After a while, Dipper stops, and they end up tilting their heads towards each other at exactly same time.

“Whoa!”

“Huh, that was some timing.”

“That was destiny.”

“Have you noticed everything’s been destiny to you ever since the end of the world?”

Robbie shuts him up by reaching out to cup his cheek, holding him there as he rolls over to his side and closes the distance between him and Dipper, kissing him. It doesn’t solve their dilemma in any way, but Dipper finds himself kissing Robbie back nevertheless, entwining his fingers into Robbie’s black hair in order to pull him closer.

“Um,” Robbie says as they pull away from each other, running his fingertips along Dipper’s cheeks. “Just so you know, I wouldn’t mind some awkwardness.”

“What, really?”

“Yeah.” Robbie shrugs. “Depends on you of course. Do you mind?”

Dipper wonders about Mabel’s reaction, Grunkle Stan and Ford’s reaction. He wonders about Wendy and Tambry, rest of their common friends, rest of whole Gravity Falls. He has absolutely no doubt nobody is going to get this. He’s not sure if he gets this, either.

“You know what?” he says. “I don’t think I do.”


	38. A Lot Alike (Mabill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill visits Mabel during her quest to commit good deeds.

“How’s the good girl gig going for you, Shooting Star?”

Mabel’s eyes snap open. She stares down at the list of good deeds in her hands, blinking against the exhaustion that threatens to drag her lids down. It’s bad enough that she’s been dozing off so much, but now Bill is waiting for her in her dreams. He’s the last thing she wants to deal with today.

Her eyes close again at some point, anyway.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Bill says, floating around her in a circle. They’re still in the forest, but there is no sign of Grenda, Candy or Wendy being anywhere nearby. The forest is more shadowy in the dream than it is in real life, too; all light comes from Bill, and Mabel has to resist the urge to step closer to his glow so she isn’t in the dark.

“I have nothing to say to you,” she tells him, setting her hands on her hips as she frowns up at him. “Why don’t you go mind your own business?”

“What, and miss the hilarity of you trying to prove your goody-two shoeness? Never!” He laughs, diving towards her in the air. She tries not to flinch when he inches close to her, close enough for her to see the small veins in his eye. “It’s pathetic, girl! You’re just humiliating yourself! How long are you going to waste time on this?”

“As long as I need to!” She lifts her hand to shove him away, but he backs out of her reach, cackling at her anger. Mabel swings at the air anyway, just to get some frustration out. “I’ll do it and you’ll be out of our lives for good! Don’t think you’re going to scare me into quitting!”

“Oh, I’d never,” Bill says, cackling still. “But you’re fooling yourself if you think you have a chance! Let’s face it: you’re greedy, you’re selfish, there’s nothing you won’t do to get what you want. You’re never going to be pure of heart!”

“What do you know!” Mabel lunges for him again, trying to catch him from his dangling little feet. He just floats away from her, higher still when she tries to jump after him, higher even as she falls onto her knees in the grass and punches at the ground in helpless rage.

“What do I know? Only that we are quite alike, you and I!”

Mabel has heard enough; with one last punch at the ground, she forces herself to wake up, only to see she has crunched her list of deeds in her fist.


	39. When All Is Said And Done (Stancest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford say their goodbyes in the Fearamid.

They say nothing to each other when they swap their clothes.

When they’re done with the swap, Ford still doesn’t have anything to say, not until he sees Stan’s face; Stan is looking down at his hands, still pulling Ford’s gloves on, his eyes wide. He curls his hand into a fist, the ring finger remaining stiff and still; Stan will have to be careful about how he moves so Bill won’t notice the fake finger, and it seems like Stan is very aware of this. He looks afraid.

Guilt washes over Ford, and he reaches out for Stan, words of comfort on his tongue. They flee his mind when Stan looks at him, frowning when his gaze settles on the fez. “Come on, Ford, that needs to sit better,” he says, reaching up to adjust the hat.

“Sorry,” Ford says. Stan pays no attention to that, making sure Ford’s curls are hidden beneath the fez as he pushes it down, and now the illusion is complete. Stan steps away from him, checking him up and down, and Ford does the same with Stan. Stan is standing differently, straighter, even his face seems different somehow, his face smoother and calmer, the set of his jaw proud. He doesn’t look like a fragile old man anymore.

Their eyes meet, almost accidentally; Stan smiles to him, extending his hands out slightly. “Can’t I get a goodbye kiss?”

Ford’s guts twitch. “Don’t say that.”

“What? If this doesn’t work, this is it for me.” Stan lowers his hands. “You don’t have to, of course.”

“No, that’s not-” Ford shakes his head, his ears full of his heartbeat; fear slices through him, sharp and devastating. He walks over to Stan and reaches out to grab him from the waist, pulling him near.

“Seriously Ford, you do-” Stan’s words are cut off when Ford claims his mouth, nipping at his lips until they part and Ford can push his tongue in, taste his brother. His brother, who is throw his own mind away, who is about to sacrifice everything- Ford grabs he back of Stan’s head, holding tight onto his hair as Stan starts to kiss him back, his tongue brushing against Ford’s own, against his palate and inner lips. Stan’s arms wrap around his neck and Ford closes his own arms around Stan’s waist, squeezing tight.

His brother. His Stan. He is going to-

They both go still when they hear heavy footsteps in the distance, then Stan is pushing Ford away, panic flashing through his eyes for one moment before it disappears, leaving only determination in its wake. Stan says nothing to Ford as he walks up to the bars of the cage, face turned towards where the sounds are coming from. Within moments, their fates will be sealed.

Ford says nothing as he goes to his brother’s side.


	40. I Hope You Dance (Stancest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan asks Ford to dance.

“Dance with me,” Stan says.

Ford remembers the last time Stan said that, many years ago at the prom. Back then, Ford had rejected the request with easy laughter, and Stan had laughed with him; they had both known there was no way they were going to dance with each other in front of everyone like that, with people disliking them as much as they did. Even now they are in the privacy of the Shack, in the living room, where they’ve been watching an old BABBA concert on television. Stan is standing in front of the couch, dressed like he always is at home in an undershirt and boxers, hand extended out to Ford.

As Hernando plays in the background, Ford takes Stan’s hand and stands up, allowing himself to be pulled close to Stan. Holding to Stan’s hand, Ford clasps his broad shoulder with another one while Stan puts his hand on the small of Ford’s back, splaying his fingers wide. They start swaying together, pressing close to each other; Ford lets his face dip into the crook of Stan’s neck, his nostrils flaring against Stan’s skin.

“Nothing like hearing Anna-Lena and Freja hitting those high notes, right Ford?” Stan whispers to him, wrapping his arm tighter around Ford.

“You’ve been mocking BABBA for as long a I can remember,” Ford responds, stroking Stan’s bare arm, nuzzling his neck. “Not that I mind it, but why the change of heart?”

Stan shrugs against him. “Dipper likes them. You like them. You only live once, isn’t that a song too?” Stan swings Ford around, which turns out to be a mistake as he groans in pain, his hold on Ford loosening as he crouches over, clasping his own back. Stan tries to smile Ford, who is looking down at him in concern, but Stan can’t hide the grimace behind the smile. “Anyhow, I got a chance to be a new man. I’ve got to try my options.”

Ford sighs, wrapping an arm around Stan’s shoulders as Stan slowly straightens his back. “You could just admit you never hated them in the first place, you know.”

“I admit nothing.”

“You stubborn man.” Ford can’t help but smile, pulling Stan to him. Stan leans his head against Ford’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him; they start to sway again as Ford wraps his arms around Stan too, keeping their rhythm slow even as Disco Girl starts blaring on the television. “You can just be yourself, Stanley. You don’t have to be anyone new.”

“Even if it could be good?”

Ford chuckles, kissing Stan on the top of his head. “I don’t need good, I need you.”


End file.
